Question: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{-n + 11}{3n} + \dfrac{7n - 12}{3n}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $q = \dfrac{-n + 11 + 7n - 12}{3n}$ Combine like terms: $q = \dfrac{6n - 1}{3n}$